1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and method for the on-machine 2-D contour measurement, employing the contour measurement, coordinate system transformation, error identification, and image matching theory in image processing field to develop the on-machine measurement of X-Y-plan manufacturing error of a micro device manufactured by a high-precision micro-device machine tool, contour error, and trace error.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-axis machine tools have been the mainstream for manufacturing equipments. The domestic machine tools keep upgrading continuously towards the development of micro-structure, high-precision, and high-speed. The relevant fields of research and development include high-precision micro-device machine tools, high-speed-and-linear-motor-operated machine tools, parallel-structure machine tools, multi-function five-axis manufacturing tools, high-precision high-speed main shafts, micro-manufacturing technology, high-speed cutting technology, dry-cutting technology, high-precision measurement technology, error-compensation technology, temperature-increasing-caused heat deformation compensation technology, high-speed supply control technology, structure analysis technology, and so on. They respond to the demands of the micro-manufacturing of the high technology products, such as high-precision molding tools, semiconductor manufacturing equipment components, aviation components, photoelectric product. Therefore, the target of the functions of the oncoming machine tools has to be developed toward sub-micro and high-precision manufacturing.
On-machine measurement equipment and method are one of the important key technologies. It is suitable for precision measurement equipments adapted for high-precision micro-manufacturing devices. These high level equipments include scanning electron microscope, electron analyzer, focusing ion beam, and so on. The middle and low level equipments include closed circuit television, far-focus optical system, and so on. There is a common point for those equipments mentioned above. They all employ the non-touch measurement methods. However, nowdays the relevant technologies and documents all employ off-line measurement method. Therefore, the relevant researches suitable for non-touch and on-machine measurement for high-precision micro machine tools, and for the on-machine error correction are necessary to develop.